A Little Fall of Rain
by phantomluvr28
Summary: ....can hardly hurt me now....


Well, I probably shouldn't be writing this while I'm working on another story, but I just had to. This will be a oneshot, and the song used in it is "A Little Fall of Rain," from Les Miserables. There is also a reference to the commune, which occurred in 1871. Therefore, this story will take place in 1873, two years after. This is my first stab at something tragic, so please review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

It was cold.

Oh, so dreadfully cold.

Christine Daae was no longer living. Yes, her heart still fluttered within her chest. Yes, breath still filled her lungs.

But her soul was no longer.

She sat in a dark, dingy alleyway. The darkness engulfed her, and the silence suffocated her. Holding her knees to her chest, the young woman's head fell back on the brick wall behind her. She craved sleep, desired it beyond anything she could imagine. But she could not sleep.

The cold would not allow it.

Her dead eyes looked in front of her. They stared at nothing in particular, just emptiness. She cared for nothing.

She felt nothing.

It had not always been this way, of course. At one point in her life, Christine Daae was the happiest woman alive. Content, blissful, _loved_….

But that had all changed.

She had lost her husband, her house, her will to live, everything. Everything she loved, everything she cared for…. was lost in oblivion.

The commune had taken Raoul with a single bullet.

The commune had destroyed Christine's house with fire.

The commune had taken everything.

But still, she had held on hope. All throughout her marriage, as short-lived as it was, she had longed for a single person. She always knew he was there, and held a false hope he would come and take reality away. She dreamt he would hold her in his arms, whisper words of love into her ear, and make the harsh actuality vanish. He always had such a way with comforting…. her angel made the blackest night reassuring. And she had prayed, every time she would beg for food, every time she would sell her body for money, every time she was alone, that he would come for her.

But he never did.

And now Christine was left to defend herself in a cold, dark, unforgiving world. Her hair was matted, her lips dried and cracked, her dress torn and tattered. A filthy blanket was draped carelessly over her shoulders. She no longer wanted to live.

She no longer feared death; she embraced it, and prayed for it to come.

She knew she was dying. The cough had started a while ago, she no longer knew when; she only knew it was a death sentence. Blood had stained her lips, and uncontrollable spasms seized her body. And now she was left bitter, alone, and hoped that she would be granted the mercy of death.

As a gust of biting wind ripped past her, coughs once again racked Christine's fragile form. She couldn't breath, she didn't WANT to breath…

"_My God, just let me die…"_

Her sight was fading, and everything was dimming slowly.

And that's when she heard the voice.

Oh, the sacred voice she hadn't heard in a lifetime, the voice that lifted her soul….

The voice of her angel.

"Christine?"

The voice questioned her, but she did not have the will to answer.

"Oh God, Christine!"

Arms embraced her now. She opened her eyes, and the face of heaven looked down at her. Tears filled his eyes, and he stroked her hair gently, ever so gently. Rain had begun to fall on the two souls mercilessly, and Erik made a vain attempt to shelter her.

"Erik…

"Shh, my angel, I am here now," Erik whispered gently, tears streaming down his face.

The moment of peace was ended abruptly, for coughs once again took Christine.

"Christine, what's the matter? My God, Christine what's wrong?"

He was panicking now. He was silenced, however, by Christine's finger upon his lips. She then began to sing, so softy it was hardy audible, but singing all the less…

_Don't you fret, my dear Erik_

_I don't feel any pain_

_A little fall of rain_

_Can hardly hurt me now_

_You're here, that's all I need to know_

_And you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close_

_And rain will make the flowers grow_…

Erik's grip on Christine tightened as he realized the meaning of her words. _She was dying…._ Erik refused to accept it. Angels do not die, his angel could not die…

And in torment, Erik sang to her.

_But you will live, Christine, dear God above_

_If I could heal your soul_

_With words of love…._

Christine smiled slightly at his plea, and her grip on his coat tightened.

_Just hold me now, and let it be_

_Shelter me, comfort me…._

Erik held her closer, sobs threatened to take over his body, but he continued to sing.

_You would live a hundred years_

_If I could show you how_

_I won't desert you now..._

Christine closed her eyes and nestled closer to him. He was so warm, so solid, so real….

_The rain can't hurt me now_

_This rain will wash away what's past_

_And you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close_

_I'll sleep in your embrace at last…_

Christine's eyes now also held tears of their own, and she thought of how much she truly loved him. Her cold, unfeeling heart burst of love at the sight of him, and Christine was amazed by her own feelings. She decided now was the time to tell him, for her moments left on this earth were limited….

_The rain that brings you here_

_Is Heaven-blessed!_

_The skies begin to clear_

_And I'm at rest_

_A breath away from where you are_

_I've come home from so far…._

Their voices now blended together as one, his voice ringing words of love and comfort, hers of peace and compassion….

_So don't you fret, my dear Erik_

_…Hush-a-bye, my dear Christine…_

_I don't feel any pain_

_…You won't feel any pain…_

_A little fall of rain_

_Can hardly hurt me now_

_…Can hardly hurt you now…._

Erik stroked her fevered brow, his face contorted with pain and tears, as he sung gently.

_I'm here…_

Christine smiled gently, the life slowly leaving her, tears rolling down her cheeks…

_That's all I need to know_

Their voices quieted, and merged together for the final time…

_And you will keep me safe_

_…I will stay with you…_

_And you will keep me close_

_…Till you are sleeping…_

_And rain..._

_And rain..._

_Will make the flowers…_

_Will make the flowers…. grow…_

Only Erik's voice rang out in the very end, for Christine died silently in his arms. Erik's composure was finally lost, sobs wracked his body, and he cried out in anguish. He then leaned over, his body shaking from violent sobs, and he kissed her lips gently.

"_I love you_…"

His whisper was cast away into the deafening silence, for that night, that heartbreaking, sorrowful night….

…. the music of the night truly ended.


End file.
